Me dejaste amarte
by Derwyd
Summary: Y te vi, te vi deseoso, anhelante, lujurioso y tentador, y después de todos estos años...aún te vi deseoso de mí, hasta que me dejaste amarte...
1. Sentimientos

**D**eclaimer: naruto no me pertenece.

_Dialogo entre los personajes_

Palabras importantes

**Este capítulo esta contado de la perspectiva de Sakura**

**Rating: M**

_**Me dejaste amarte**_

**__**

_**By:gaara.maniaka**_

**__**

Me mirarte como a ninguna persona la habías mirado, aquellos frívolos orbes oscuros fueron reemplazados por unos llenos de emoción y un poema de sentimientos, me dejaste abrazarte como nunca antes me habías dejado tocarte, correspondiendo a mi calida caricia, a mi sorda suplica de compañía y no te negaste. Y como no, me dejaste escucharte, hablarte y después de arduos y tortuosos años me dejaste tocarte, besarte y sobre todo amarte…

Y es que todo esto me parecía insólito, tu varonil fragancia después de años de no verte, pero nunca me dijiste que no te volvería a ver, quien me dijo que cuando te fuiste me dejarías hacer lo que nunca quisiste que te hiciera, que te hicieran; te mostraste vulnerable a mí y poco te importo, por que simplemente sabías que mi amor por ti, era simplemente más importante que mi propia vida, y te vi, te vi deseoso, anhelante, lujurioso y tentador después de todos estos años, pero más aún, te vi deseoso de mí.

Las suaves fragancias de rocío matutino de aquel bosque era algo totalmente admirable, pero más admirable y bello era tenerte ante mí completamente entregado y ahí comprendí… que tu me amabas –

_Solo tenemos horas de amor_ – y por primera vez en mi maldita vida, comprendí que toda mi maldita existencia era para este momento, tus ágiles manos recorrer mi cuerpo con gran experticia y como no, si no es la primera vez que lo haces, tu nívea piel me hace desearte aún más que la primera vez que la probé, tus manos candentes recorrían cada recoveco de mi cuerpo dilatándolo, excitándolo, y es que como siempre, tu serás aquel que me robé más de un gemido de mis labios, de un momento a otro me veía completamente expuesta ante ti, entre el frío y mojado pasto y tu candente y lujurioso cuerpo. Besos candentes que me dejaban sin aliento, furiosos, posesivos, hasta cierto punto casi animales, tu suave lengua, tu anhelante lengua entrando y saliendo de mi cavidad, gimiendo entre tus lujuriosos besos a cambio de un poco más de ti, y como no, ya no había nada… ¿En que efímero momento nuestras ropas habían sido sustituidas por espasmos de placer?, quizás eso ni tu lo sepas, te sentía caliente, y yo solo quiero pensar que estarás así por mí, por nadie más –

_Te extrañe… - _fue mi sorda suplica suplida por sus expertos dedos entrando en mi cavidad, que me están robando más de un simple suspiro, si no que toda mí vida en ellos, te estás llevando toda mí vida y yo no digo nada, después de todo yo sé que nací para ti, parara Uchiha Sasuke, y no haré nada por evitarlo…

Y como no, pareciera que cada uno de mis jadeos, mis gemidos, mis suspiros y mis candentes movimientos te hacen calentarte más, como es que cada vez que acercas tu miembro hacía mi cavidad lo siento cada vez más dilatado y caliente, decidida a darte placer, mi manos expertas en los terrenos pecaminosos de tu cuerpo vagan hasta llegar al llano de tu ombligo, deleitándome como sueltas gemidos para tenderte a mis caricias, ocultas tu rostro entre tus rebeldes cabellos azulados, mientras que te lleno de placer, bajo encuentro aquella herramienta capaz de darme un placer inusitado, por kami-sama… -

_Como te amo – _aquellas palabras expresadas por mi boca parecieron despertar tu interés aún más en mí, y si como me fuera a esfumar todo aquello se fue en una simple penetración que me quito más aún el alma, te llevaste con ello todo mi oxígeno y como no, te llevaste con el la poca cordura que tenía –

_Quiero…quiero…tener hijos – _Tus jadeos, la embestidas cada vez más fuertes haciendo golpear mi espalda contra la tierra, poco me importaba, más arañaba toda tu piel, deje de sentir cualquier parte de mi cuerpo para solo concentrarme en aquella zona erógena que te recibía con tus duras penetraciones, calado hondo, saciándote lentamente en mí, mientras que cada vez tus embestidas estaban a punto de hacerme tira por lo brutas, poco te importo hacerme llagar ya a mi tercer orgasmo, seguías entrando y saliendo y pequeñas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, que no pasaron desapercibidas por ti, pero aún más que eso… más que eso sabía que se entregaba a mi como nunca en la vida, volviendo a sacar su miembro para nada satisfecho y ahora estimular mi zona erógena por via oral, esa endemoniada legua que me hacía gemir condenadamente fuerte parecía excitarlo aún más, sus ojos escarlatas parecían memorizar cada uno de sus pasos y me hacía pensar en lo morboso que podría llegar a ser al querer memorizar esto, y aún así abrió más mis piernas incitándome con suaves pasajes en mis muslos a que me dilatara aún más de lo que estaba, era un maldito monstruo sexual del cual me gustaba ser presa, sus dientes-

_Oh! Kami… n-no…no pares! – _parecía más un chirrido que un jadeo, y el como no, me estimulaba de las diversas maneras posibles.

No, tenía que hacer algo, y con la poca fuerza que me quedaba de esa excitación invertí papeles dejándolo a él abajo, mientras que poco a poco masturbaba su ya erecto miembro, miraba fascinada los estragos que podría producir en su cuerpo, aquellas aspas giraban casi con demencia mientras que se inclina con el simple hecho de verme hacerlo –

_Demonios Sakura de una puta vez! – _y como no, a ruegos de su candencia introduje todo su miembro en mi boca, el, simplemente era perfecto donde yo le mirara, y lamía, mordisqueaba, succionaba, y como no, sabía que sus testículos también eran su punto débil también jugué con ellos, los lamía, los succionaba, y eso parecía volverte loco, simplemente me gustaba verte loco por mí, y de un momento a otro otra vez me vi brutalmente embestida chocando con el suelo, sonando hueco, y ahí te quedaste, tratando de calmar aquellas emociones que te estaban abrumando –

_S-Sasu-ke-k-kun, por un demonio! – _y ahí estaba otra vez, arremetiendo con mi frágil cuerpo, y todo o que hacíamos era brutal, ya no sentía nada, cada vez me sentía más mojada, vulgarmente más corrida, sentía tu eyaculación correr entre mis piernas, y sentía como unas de tus manos apretaban casi arañando uno de mis senos, aferrarte a una de mis manos y besarme con tanta brutalidad que perdí la noción del tiempo…

Y justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que Sasuke-kun podía hacer conmigo lo que quiera… y el aún seguía penetrando en mí…

* * *

**Tengo pensado hacerlo Two-shot y poner los pensamientos de Sasuke, así que si les gusto, dejadme un reviews informándolo!**

**Bueno, saludos!**

**Bueno, depende… xD**

**Por que también puedo convertirlo en una pequeña historia constante de 5 capítulos a o más **

**Eso lo deciden ustedes!**


	2. Erroneos

**D**eclaimer: naruto no me pertenece.

_Dialogo entre los personajes_

Palabras importantes

**Este capítulo esta contado de la perspectiva Sasuke**

**Rating: M**

**Pareja: Sasu -- x – Saku**

**A****dvertencias****: pueden odiar al Uchiha menor, pasense por My Profile a votar **xD** eso es todo **

_**Me dejaste amarte**_

_**-x-**_

_**-x-**_

_**B**__**y**__**:g**__**aara**__**maniaka**_

_**-x-**_

_**-x-**_

¿Explicarte?, explicarte ¿Qué¿Por qué todo lo hace tan difícil¿Por que simplemente no puede aceptar lo que nunca hubo o lo que no puede haber?; es que no puede haber nada entre nosotros, por que no existe un nosotros, más bien dicho no existe un futuro…mi futuro.

Actuar, eso es lo que hay que hacer, mi sed de ella de su sabor de su todo, de todo lo que ella puede darme y que me da_… por que solo nos quedan unas horas… _que poco a poco se consumían mientras la besaba desenfrenadamente y la hacía mía, Kami! cuanto tiempo sin tomar su cuerpo, la mire, anhelante, erótica, excitada, lujuriosa, pasional… pero aún así ese maldito aire inocente no se le iba nunca y la quería manchar de pensamientos pecaminosos, que la vida no es del color que tanto le gusta, manchar su ingenuidad con absurdas palabras excitantes e irracionales…

_Pero aún así la seguí haciendo mía, de una manera bestial…_

Y es que era tan estrecha, tan endemoniadamente sensual que hasta un ciego podría caer en sus encantos, los años no se fueron en vano y como un Uchiha siempre supe lo que era mío… y ella…

_Ella es mía…_

Sus gemidos me incitaban más, sus orbes me encandilaban, su cuerpo me excitaba y su voz susurrando con frenesís mi nombre solo hacía que le diera más.. más fuerte, más bestial, más pasional por que a ella

_Sería a la única que le entregaría todo…_

Pero mi futuro ya esta marcado por sed de sangre y venganza… son solo estos impulsos que me hacen desearla y poseerla, cuando necesito que alguien me mime; cuando creó en el amor…

_Ahí se encuentra ella…_

Quizás sea cursi viniendo de mi, pero mi nexo más cercano con el amor es ella… una molesta pelirosa que me hace cargarla hasta casa por el cansancio.

_Ella era su máquina de placer…_

Un secreto que tendrá que guardar.

El manto Lunar cubría por completo la habitación menos llamativa de Sakura, acurrucada entre mis brazos mientras su respiración y regular se hacía presente, no pude evitar sonreír con arrogancia, simplemente la dejaba tan cansada que no se podría parar por lo menos en tres días, y ahora no puedo evitar pensar

¿Por qué lo hago?...

_Placer…_

¿Y mi hermano?…

_Venganza…_

¿Odio?...

_Rima con dolor_

Yo nunca sentí amor…

_pero hay algo similar llamado Sakura…_

Itachi…

_Odio_

Sakura…

…

No más, no quiero, no, no quiero… yo no la quiero, o tal vez, solo si tal vez, su cuerpo desnudo bajo las sábanas, quizás cualquiera que encontrara sus ropas en aquel bosque pensaría mal… lastima que las sea tan precavido, y la luna se vuelve a cubrir en un manto de nubes oscuras mientras se avecina la nueva tormenta, sus cabellos mojados, pero su cuerpo candido…

_Una simple maquina de placer Uchiha…_

Itachi odio… eso era su objetivo, ella placer; cuando la necesitará volvería a sus brazos ya que sabía que ella era de mi propiedad...

_Pertenece a Sasuke S.A_

Nadie más la tocaría por que ella misma lo impediría, si, quizás cuando desaparezca Itachi pensaré en algo más que odio… o tal vez no

Pero lo único que sabía

_Es que ella sería la única capaz de soportarme…_

Le dije que solo tenía unas horas…

* * *

**Triste lo sé **xD**, espero reviews! Jo! ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE**

**Pasense por my Profile y voten así que ya les dije! **xD

**Espero que estén atentos por que **xD** cha cha cha channn (redoble de tambores **xD

**Mi Mujer: se viene el epílogo lo tengo casi listo.**

**Vivencias de un Uchiha: se llevará una sorpresa **x'D **solo léanla!**

**Yo no quise ser Hokage: Los personajes de Naruto aparecerán, Kakashi tendrá un papel muy importante así que atentos **xD.

**Bueno espero reviews mis queridas personas!**

**xain**

**Gaara.maniaka**


End file.
